Reluctant Surrender
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Inspired by Owlteria's art this explores the relationship and psycho sexual entanglement of Seto as a submissive to a dominant Kisara. D/s, BDSM, Bondage, Kink, not for children. Blueshipping. Chapter 5: Get Down to Business
1. Chapter 1

Reluctant Surrender-1

It wasn't always work that Seto Kaiba focused on, sometimes his tastes ventured into darker avenues, ones that he thought he kept hidden, when in reality were splayed out in plain sight. However people often pegged him as something he wasn't. Most of them knew what his tastes were, but not what they entailed.

Not in the least.

Months had been spent online searching, hunting for someone who could handle what he needed. Then, he came across Mistress Pain. Unlike most profile there was only one photo of her, from the neck up. Seto recognized the face immediately but disregarded the nostalgic memory that came with. Her profile was vague, her age, weight and day time occupation were missing but she boasted ten years of experience as a dominant. She was a smoker and a drinker and her hobbies were listed as reading, traveling and art appreciation. It had piqued his interest, prompting Kaiba to initiate contact.

ReluctantSurrender to MistressPain: Good afternoon, I am a submissive in need of a mistress who can handle my behavior and needs. You caught my interest, are you available?

It was carefully worded, albeit vague but like Mistress Pain he also had a vague profile that neglected identifying information. Even his photo, a closeup of his wrists and forearms after bondage, concealed who he was. Fame was infamy and Seto had to be careful, he didn't want the media exploiting his fetishes as gossip. A reply chimed in his inbox less than an hour later.

MistressPain to ReluctantSurrender: I am available. What do you need, pet?

The two exchanged messages for a few days before trading phone numbers. A few days of phone calls and texts and they had arranged to meet. Seto hastily, but carefully scrawled her address on the back of a financial spreadsheet before inputing the address into his gps. It was a little over an hour away from the office, and Kaiba liked the thought of a calming quiet ride to and from. That hour of quiet alone time would do wonders for his mentality and he knew that.

He left around lunch and headed for the parking garage, still unaware of her age and job title. None of it seemed to matter, as long as she could fulfill his needs. The young man couldn't remember ever having felt so nervous, even if he didn't show it. His phone was silenced along with the radio, leaving him with the gentle hum of the engine as he rode down the highway. When he pulled up and parked in front of the small green house Seto couldn't help but hesitate, pausing to take a deep calming breath before he climbed out of the car and slipped his keys in his pocket.

She was standing on the front porch with a cigarette, her long hair was loosely braided down her back. Dressed in knee length black wrap dress and heels made her complexion look like porcelain. Her nails were manicured, painted a dark red that also stained her lips. Kisara greeted him with a warm smile.

"Welcome Seto, let's step inside," she announced as she flicked her cigarette into a coffee can. Kaiba was left speechless for a moment before he replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Good afternoon, how are you, Kisara?" The words felt foreign and odd coming from his mouth. It had taken several years but he was finally learning how to respect others, and bondage had been the gateway to it. Leading him inside the house she wandered into the living room.

"I'm doing well. Have a seat. I need to go grab a few things," she remarked. Seto watched her disappear into another part of the house and return moments later with a handful of papers, wine glasses and a bottle of Lambrusco. Pouring two glasses she handed him one and sat down on the chair next to the couch where he rested. Knowing the wine would help calm his nerves he took an eager drink while she sorted her papers. With a grateful sigh he felt his pulse and mind slow, his focus returned.

"Now, we've talked a little bit about your desires and fetishes, and I'm afraid I don't understand why you've been having so much difficulty, what is it that other women find issue with?" she asked. Kisara picked up the glasses on the coffee table and slipped then on her face, waiting for his reply.

"It seems like anytime I mention that I need sex out of the relationship women balk and turn me away telling me that I don't understand it's not supposed to be about sex," he explained. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Well, usually it's not about sex but that doesn't mean it can't be. It's uncommon, not unheard of. You'd think that with everything this community accepts, that would be one of them. Seems kind of peculiar to me," she added, before taking a drink from her chalice.

"Most of them have less than five years of experience, I only have five years of experience on and off, and about eight years of knowledge. I've never been with someone who has more experience than myself," Seto divulged with a laugh. She gave him a gentle, reassuring smile.

"I've been doing this for almost twelve years. I learned at a fairly young age, and I have found that this kind of relationship suits me best, for me it's conventional. I have enough experience to handle you, and give you what you need, versus what you want. It's a thin line but there's a difference, and it boils down to many factors. I've become apt at reading people, we've only been talking with each other for a week, and I've read a lot into who you are, without actually learning who you are," she elaborated. Her voice was smooth and warm like honey, and her words had engaged his curiousity.

"What do you mean?"

"I only know your first name, Seto, I haven't tried to figure out your identity through technological sources. Instead, I talked to you and from that I know you're a man in power, with a lot of it. Power and control dominate your life, they consume you and that's why you have to give it up to genuinely get off. It's a psycho sexual need developed from manipulating every aspect of your life. For you, it's a role reversal manifested by the absence of a female role model, you either put women on a pedestal or beneath you. There is no in between. Years of abuse have conditioned you to take pain and subsequently enjoy it without associations to trauma. You feel you deserve the pain as a way of atoning for your sins and failures, and the fact that you're blushing tells me I'm pretty close," she analyzed. Seto was a flurry of emotions, ashamed that she had seen through him, relieved that she could, and roused by her intellectual insight from their limited contact. It felt like it took hours for him to form words.

"That's...impressive," he finally uttered. She smiled and refilled his glass.

"You can stop the facade too, I see through it. Don't restrain yourself, I'll put you in your place," she added. His blush deepened, his attention brought to the papers she held out to him. Handing him a pen she gave instructions. "The forms are pretty straight forward, I'm sure you've done similar before. Take your time and don't hesitate to ask questions. I'm going to go outside and have a cigarette so that you have some clarity." Kaiba simply nodded and took another drink. He was amazed at the detail and variety the forms laid out. So many of them were things he had heard about but never done. His inexperience didn't seem to matter, he was confident that she had the skills needed, but he wasn't confident about his own skills, not yet. Time ticked by and soon Kisara returned, smelling heavily of smoke and resumed her seat.

It was a scent nostalgic of Gozaburo's cigars. The burns, stigma and stench of scorched flesh reminded him of how he got to where he was. His skin tingled with the anticipation of pain. With a heavy sigh he finished the last page and silently handed the papers back. Gazing through black rimmed glasses she took in all of his words, his likes, dislikes, fetishes and limits. It was exactly what she had expected of him

"I believe this can work, Seto. I can give you what you need," she said. Arranging the papers she set them down and sorted through more. "I need to know if you have any triggers, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," she added in a serious, but gentle tone. Her voice was enchanting him. Kaiba nodded.

"The thing about that is I've never been triggered and therefore I don't know what my triggers are if there are any," he remarked smartly. He could tell she was displeased with his answer. Adjusting her glasses she took a deep breath and finished her glass of wine.

"Cute, but this is serious. I need you to think about this and let me know if there is anything you even _think_ could trigger you." Kisara crossed her legs, giving Seto and upfront view of her toned, pale calves and half of her thigh. It was distracting. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and focused before eventually shrugging.

"I really don't know, but I have no trouble voicing issues when they arise," he concluded. She was piqued.

"What kind of issues are you talking about?" He folded his hands in his lap and mused thoughtfully on past encounters.

"Like when I'm at my limit, when ropes are too tight, if I feel uncomfortable, anything. I'm familiar with safety words," Kaiba answered eloquently. Kisara liked what she was hearing and browsed the papers for his safety word.

"Destiny? Really?" she interrogated. He chuckled and sat back on the couch.

"Yeah, it's one of those things that people throw in my face so much it utterly infuriates me, it works well for me," he elaborated with a rosy blush. The young woman pulled the tie from her hair and pulled out her braid gently.

"Alright, that's interesting. When did you discover your interest in this world?" He didn't like that question. Seto didn't want to explain the deep rooted history and painful memories that led to his perverted indulgence.

"I was sixteen and was taken advantage of by an older woman," he blatantly lied. Kisara saw right through his vague bullshit.

"Don't you lie to me in my house!" she barked in a loud stern voice that excited him. His speechless surprise did not amuse her and before he could speak she was kneeling on his thighs, her hand firmly wrapped around his throat. Depriving him of air got his attention and she looked deep into his royal blue eyes. "You will not lie to me, ever again. I do not tolerate such disrespect. Once you cross that threshold you are subservient to me," she enforced. Releasing his throat she pushed his shoulders back and dug her knees into his thighs roughly. Grabbing his hair she pulled his head back before leaning in to whisper. "In this house, I am god." She let go of his shaggy chestnut hair, her other hand groping him inappropriately. Sliding her knee up against his hip she roughly nipped at his neck, keeping him pinned against the couch. "Are you enjoying this?" she whispered. Seto swallowed hard, fighting the temptation to tear off her dress.

"...F-Fuck yes," he growled in a stutter. Gripping his chin with a firm, expert hand she forced him to meet her gaze, digging her knee into his hip.

"Good." She stood up and resumed her seat, leaving him literally breathless. "Now answer my question. When did you discover your interest in this world?" she reiterated. Seto clenched his jaw. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath.

"I'm...I'm going to need more wine," he admitted, putting his head in his hands. The intensity of their encounter was more than he'd ever dreamed and it was overwhelming him. Kisara obliged and left the room to obtain another bottle, a merlot. After filling both glasses she set the bottle down and patiently waited for his comfort level to return. When the chalice was emptied she refilled it, and finally when that glass was half empty he opened up.

"I was adopted with my brother when I was ten, and our 'father' was a cruel man. He made me his protege and when I didn't live up to expectations he beat and tortured me, often time with a willow switch or a cane. At some point I learned to function with it. It wasn't sexual or of that nature, he never did that to me. It was just physical torture, and around 14 I became numb to it and when he died it stopped and it felt...It felt like I needed someone to put me in my place, and finally when I had the freedom to explore I was able to discern what I needed and how to get it, and at that time I was around seventeen," he confessed. Kisara sat silently, taking it all in. Now, it was her turn to reciprocate, and he was about to find out he wasn't alone in his situation.

"When I was fifteen I was involved with a considerably older man who introduced me in small doses. It took about a year before I was fully immersed and around that time is when..is when things went wrong. I was introduced as a submissive and at the time was unable to discern when the environment turned abusive. It went down hill fast and bondage turned into long sessions of physical torture. I was often times drugged an beaten until...I was broken. When it ended I had enough knowledge to reverse the roles and take control. I was able to take back what was taken from me. It gave me power and self worth," she confessed painfully. An awkward silence fell upon the room, nervously Kisara lit a cigarette and pulled an ashtray out from under the chair. Seto could see that her recollections had made her hands shake noticeably.

"Why did we need to do this?" Kaiba growled. She sighed out a plume of smoke and wiped at her eye. Taking her wine glass with both hands she carefully took a large drink. It was making him very uncomfortable.

"Because this established a bond of trust, and the foundation for our relationship. It's important that we know certain intimate details about each other. Age doesn't matter, neither does weight or jobs or outside hobbies. You can't deny that what just happened was emotionally intense, Seto," She elegantly elaborated. Her intelligent remarks were keeping his arousal peaked. It felt like she pulling the strings of a puppet, that was attached to his loins and brain. New feelings were sparking in his chest, ones he couldn't identify, but they pleased him nonetheless.

"We'll start out slow, and learn each other before we get into anything intense. Follow me and we'll get started," she announced getting up and leading him down the hallway to a room with a dark eggplant door. The room itself had dark gray carpeting and eggplant walls. Familiar objects hung from the walls. Eyelets were placed in various places on the walls, floor and ceiling. A chair sat next to St Andrews cross in one corner while another held various chains and ropes. Seto sighed and smiled with appreciation, turning to his dominant. Her expression had changed, a firm serious look was splayed on her face. Slowly she approached her pet and grabbed his jacket, pulling it off swiftly.

"When I take this jacket from you, we are no longer equals. You have no power, no control over what's going to happen, your opinion and demands will mean nothing." She leaned into his shoulder, whispering in his ear while she slid the jacket over his arms. "I am your Mistress and you will listen to me, and submit your body and mind to me for as long as we're engaged in a scene." Her voice was a soft reassuring purr in his ear. Hanging up his coat she turned to him and unwrapped her dress, leaving it open to expose the black lace underneath. Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly told her what he knew she wanted to hear.

"Yes Mistress, I understand," he stated. Kisara grinned and slipped her feet into a pair black platform heels.

"Undress, pet," she instructed. Seto was struck with momentary hesitation, ashamed of his skin. Slipping out of the turtleneck he tossed it to the floor and began to unbuckle his boots. Already he felt naked, the scars of his abuse exposed for her to see and criticize, but she said nothing. She didn't question their origin or when they occurred, but she didn't ignore them. Silently, she ran her slender fingers over a scar on his shoulder, acknowledging it's existence with a warm embrace. Running her hands over his back she gripped his shoulders and pushed him to his knees.

Kaiba couldn't believe he was finally getting what he needed, that he had finally found someone to accommodate his desires. He couldn't believe that it was _her_ though, it itched at his brain, seeing her former life play behind his eyes.

"Lick my shoes," Kisara demanded. Unable to shield his nudity adequetely made his rousing obvious. The young man clenched his jaw, his eyes shooting daggers at the woman that towered above him. His reluctance led to her stepping on his thigh, digging the hard heel into his pale toned flesh. Finally, he knelt down his tongue connecting with the black leather, leaving a shiny trail of saliva and self loathing. Grabbing a length of rope from the wall she bound his hands in front of him and took his chin between her manicured, lacquered fingers.

"Good boy, start at my feet and work your way up until I tell you to stop," she instructed as she carelessly tossed her dress to the floor. Seto wasted no time in kissing her feet and ankles, licking his way up her soft, toned calf. Her milky skin was soft and warm against his lips and tongue. Bound hands fondled the naked flesh of her thigh while his ministrations followed behind. She let out a pleased moan, entangling her hand in his wild chest nut locks. Electricity shot through her when his lips reached her hip. He was stripping her awkwardly, trying to keep her balanced. Finally his tongue met her sex eliciting a sharp, delighted moan from the pale haired mistress. Her grip on his hair tightened as she pressed his face against her. His lips drove her mad, making her pant wildly. It didn't take long for her excitement to peak, sending her reeling. Pleased and weak kneed she held on to Seto's shoulders catching her breath and bearings. Crouching down she stroked his chin.

"Very good, now what does pet want?" she asked is a soothing coo. He closed his eyes, struggling to verbalize his perversions. Kisara waited patiently in silence, with a reassuring gaze. Kaiba took a deep breath and grit his teeth in reluctance.

"I want you to hurt me," he voiced. She stood up and took his bound wrists and untied them. Instead she wrapped two small sheepskin lined cuffs around his wrists, these she hooked to an eyelet in the floor. He was forced on his knees, his arms pulled down in front of him. Anticipation grew, sweat beaded on his neck and brow. Unable to see his Mistress he relied on sound to identify her actions. When leather hissed in the air he knew she had selected a flogger. The first blow was soft, but the second one bit into his flesh with a delightful sting that made him euphoric. She teased him, alternating between soft caresses and harsh lashes.

Finally, he felt like he was getting what he needed. He was enjoying himself for the first time in years, a genuine pleasure that he often found fleeting.

Kisara stopped the moment she drew blood, much to his dismay. Tossing the flogger aside she approached him and knelt down, pushing him from his knees to his back. Seto let out a loud growl as he turned, twisting his bound hands above him. Reality faded away when she straddled him, sending adrenaline coursing through his blood. Everything happened so fast it became a blur of feelings and colors absent from time. Yet, she couldn't have had a clearer head when she took him, pressing her palms against his chest while he lost himself. His world fell back into place as he came down from the euphoric ecstasy he had been overcome with. They were left panting and satisfied as she undid Seto's cuffs, letting him move freely.

"This is exactly what I've been looking for," he murmured softly. She gave a soft agreeing sigh as she slipped back into her clothes. Perching herself in the window she lit a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke outside wistfully. At last, he finally had the satisfaction and release he had craved for so long, Kaiba was getting what he needed.

"Then I think it's time to strike up a contract," she responded with a warm smile. Seto had no idea that what he was about to embark on was more than he bargained for.

A/N: Ok, so this was inspired by Owlteria's amazing awesome fan art. I have decided not to continue extremes but instead chose to embark on a new story to encompass the entirety of the Seto submissive relationship. This took off more than I could have ever hoped for and all your love and support made this possible. I will be writing this story while working on Chaos. Read and review my loves and I'll see you in the next chapter. You can find me on tumblr as michellekellyff for more updates regarding my stories, fan art and other amazing spectacular things you lovies have done for me. Much love.


	2. Chapter 2

Reluctant Surrender -2

The effect Kisara had on Seto's mentality was incredible. He genuinely felt better, more focused and refreshed than before. Mokuba had noticed but Seto brushed it off and explained it away with diet and sleep. The delightful sting in his back served as a constant indulgent reminder of their encounter whenever he sat back. It hadn't even been a week when his phone chimed with a text from her. She gave him two hours, one to finish what he was doing and one to drive. He didn't have time to change out of his suit after he finished financial reports, and instead threw his purple duster over his arm and strode to the car in the parking garage. He would always drive himself in order to keep his trysts secret from his employees.

Once on the road he finagled himself out of his suit jacket and tossed it on the passenger seat with his duster. His tie followed next, and then cufflinks. His phone vibrated on the seat and he chose to ignore it. Adrenaline rose as he got closer, pulling to the curb made his heart race almost as much as it had the last time. Parking the car he pulled the duster out of the pile of clothes and stepped out, slipping the keys into his pocket before he slid on the purple coat. Again, she was on the porch with a cigarette, and he wondered if she chain smoked while waiting for him. This time she was dressed in a long black robe that brought out the paleness in her complexion. Kaiba paused on the steps, trying to avoid the smoke.

"Did you come directly from the office?" she asked curiously. Taking a puff she exhaled away from him.

"Yes, I didn't have time to change," he explained. She ashed into a small coffee can and pulled her hair over her shoulder before taking another drag.

"I got home not long before I messaged you," she offered. Seto noticed she was more tense that before and wondered if it had to do with her job, the job he still didn't know about.

"What do you do exactly, you never told me," he asked. She sighed and leaned up against the porch rail.

"It's not important," she reasoned. Kaiba growled.

"I didn't say it was, I just want to know," he corrected. She shrugged and exhaled a large plume of smoke.

"I'm a behavioral analyst. I work with the police and study behavioral patterns and trends in criminals," she explained. Seto was floored. He had never even heard of such a job before and it even sounded grueling and stressful. How was she able to remain as calm as she was? Perhaps she hid behind the same facade he had, the one that he didn't even notice anymore.

"That sounds cryptic," he touted. She nodded and ashed again. The cord of tension was still present and it bothered him.

"Why are you so tense?" he finally asked as she tossed the end of her cigarette into the coffee can. She explained it away as a rough day and led him into the house for a glass of wine before they started. Perched in the chair Kisara eagerly downed half her glass before she closed her eyes and sat back with a relieved sigh. There were still a few things that he wanted to talk about, and seeing her relax and unwind made it easier for him to approach her.

"Why did you stop flogging me when you drew blood?" Passively she gazed into her glass before she looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"I wasn't trying to push your limits. I do recall telling you that we'd start out slow. It takes time to get to know boundaries and compulsions and desires. I'm not an amateur Seto, you shouldn't be questioning what I'm doing," she stated firmly. It made sense, but he wasn't questioning what, he was asking why. Carefully, he thought over what to say next, wording it as best he could.

"I would like to do it again," he muttered. She nodded with a reassuring smile while he took a deep drink from his glass. Running a hand through her long white hair she set her glass on the coffee table and adjusted how she was sitting.

"We can. If you listen and behave you will be rewarded with what you want," she assured. Listening and submitting was hard for him to accept and get used too, despite his enjoyment. Picking up her glass again she took a drinking, waiting for his next question or statement.

"Why Mistress Pain?" She couldn't help but smile and delay his answer with another drink. Grabbing the wine bottled she refilled her glass.

"It's a pun on my last name, Payne," she explained simply, topping off his glass. Setting down the near empty bottle she cupped her glass with both hands. He chuckled at her remark, taking another drink.

"It's fitting," he snarked. She rolled her eyes and mocked him before laughing. He knew she liked taunting him, and he liked it too, and hated it at the same time. Once their wine was finished she led him down the hallway, back to the room it all started. Underneath her robe was a filmy black negligee that barely covered her, and clung tightly to her curves. Gently, she pulled off his purple duster and hung it next to her robe before telling him to undress. Kisara grabbed a silk blindfold and approached him with it, wrapping it around his eyes and tying it, leaving the man in darkness. Sheepskin cuffs wrapped around his wrists and clicked together, binding his hands in front of him. Firmly, she pushed him to his knees and knelt in front of him. Her lips grazed his cheek while one hand yanked his hair, pulling his head back.

"Now tell me why you think you should be punished?" she purred. Her other hand grabbed his, guiding them between her thighs. Seto's face flushed as he became aware of where his hands were, his fingers caressed her gently while he mustered his response.

"I need you to punish me because I am a failure unworthy of your affection," he divulged in a throaty, deep pant. Kisara released the grip on his hair and grabbed his chin firmly.

"I don't take failures as pets, try again," she demanded. His ministrations were becoming faster and more involved. He could hear her panting as her hand moved to his shoulder. Gritting his teeth in frustration he continued to feel and think while deprived of his sight.

"Because I need it," he choked out. Eagerly he waited for a response while he fondled her sex at her guidance. It was becoming intense quickly. She chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Good boy," she cooed. One hand was back on his shoulder while the other ghosted along his bare thigh. Focusing on the task at hand was increasingly difficult with her distracting touch. It was consuming him. Seto heard her sigh softly, felt her warmth against his hand. Kisara leaned in and bit his earlobe roughly.

"What does pet want?" she whispered. He could feel her hand running along the scabbed over mark on his back gingerly. He knew that she had figured out how to get inside his head, he knew that she knew exactly what she was doing. Suddenly the blindfold was off and she was still kneeling in front of him with a rosy blush in her cheeks. Kaiba took a deep breath, debating his words precisely.

"I want you to flog me until I'm bleeding, Mistress," he requested. Kisara knew that he had worded it deliberately. Standing up she pulled her negligee down to cover her nudity and retrieved the flogger. He watched her anxiously until she walked behind him.

The first blow was soft, the following blow was harsh, and stung his pale flesh an angry red, so did the next hit. Seto's arousal was growing with each deliberate strike. His mind became cloudy and overwhelmed. His pleasure intensified until his skin finally opened under the strips of leather and he lost himself with a loud firm curse. He collapsed on the floor in a pile, panting and sweat slicked. Words were unable to explain his utter euphoria and transcendence. Nothing could hold a candle to either of his experiences with her, and it was teaching him appreciation, not that he saw it. When he finally regained his bearings, she was sitting next to him, stroking his hair gently.

"Come here," she instructed in a soothing, calm voice. Quietly, he shifted towards her, laying his head on her legs obediently. He felt her one hand resting on his back and the other lightly stroked his hair. Seto's eyes were heavy with fatigue and exhaustion, she was quick to noticing his plight. She removed his cuffs and tossed them aside to deal with later.

"Don't fight your body Seto, if you are falling asleep then sleep, I'll wake you," she remarked. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and let sleep take hold. Kisara continued to sit and pet his hair protectively while he slept in her lap, one hand wrapped around her pale calf tenderly.

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 2. Much love to Owlteria, for her super awesome fanart and review. 3 This is a fairly mild chapter I think, but I've got a lot of ideas planned for this I think, plus I got a good chunk of Chaos done today too. Don't know when the next chapter is coming, my furnace is on the fritz again and we just got half a foot of snow too. Ugh. Anyway, Much love, read and review and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Reluctant Surrender 3-

Eventually the mind numbing silence of the hour long car ride began to annoy Seto. Classical music played softly through the speakers, settling his mind and nerves. Time had passed and he was beginning to feel more comfortable around her, at ease. It was difficult for him to trust anyone, but slowly she gaining it.

The night started off on an interesting note. As Seto approached the house he noticed Kisara standing in the bushes with a cardboard box. Perplexed, he wrinkled his brow and approached her.

"What are you doing?" he greeted. She turned around and handed him the box.

"Hold this," she ordered before she crawled under the porch. Perplexity turned to confusion before she pulled out two fluffy balls of fur and set them in the box. They were kittens, and they began mewling in the box he was holding. A few more were added before Kisara set the mother cat inside.

"What are you planning to do with a cat and four kittens?" he asked. It was no use, she was back under the porch crawling around in the dirt searching for stray babies. Huffing a sigh Kaiba rolled his eyes and began to question her sanity. Finally, she emerged, covered in dirt, with one final kitten, a fluffy black and white furball. She put him in with the others and took the box from Seto.

"It's about to get cold. These babies are too young to survive in those temperatures. I'll just keep them inside," she finally answered. Hopping up the steps she walked into the house with Kaiba following, annoyed by her little side project.

"You're just going to keep six cats you found outside? That's insane," he remarked. She set the box on the floor and poured two glasses of wine. Calmly, she handed him one.

"Why not? Insanity is not defined by the amount of animals you keep. Besides, they're cute! I'm going to go get them some food and water. You sit and drink your wine," she chirped. Groaning with irritation he sat down and took a drink. The little straggler climbed up on the coffee table to sit and stare at Seto with bright green eyes. He ignored the kitten and focused on his drink. Kisara returned with a litterbox and set it on the floor next to the wall.

"You just keep kitty litter on hand?" he asked with disbelief. Pulling tuna cans from her robe she popped them open and set them on the floor next to the cardboard box.

"I keep it in my trunk in winter in case I get stuck in snow, it's a common practice actually," she answered, disappearing into the kitchen. Seto gulped down more of his wine, unsettled by the animals, and the one staring at him. She set down bowls of water before settling on the white leather chair with her glass of wine.

"Why is it staring at me?" he interogated, staring back at the small cat. Kisara shrugged and took a drink.

"How should I know? Maybe he thinks you're the devil," she fed sarcastically. He crossed his arms over his chest and went back to ignoring the animal. But, little kitty wasn't having it that way. He jumped from the coffee table and began to claw his way up Kaiba's pant leg. Aggravated he pulled the cat off his pants and tossed him to the floor gently.

"This was not what I was expecting tonight," he groaned. She smirked and refilled their glasses. Her white hair caught the light in a way that made it look silver, it cascaded over her shoulders, contrasting with her stark black robe.

"What were you expecting?" she begged in that soft almost clinical tone she slipped into on occasion. Another drink distracted him from the kitten that had now made it's way into his lap and was preparing to lie down.

"Not this," he vaguely responded. She smiled at him softly, knowing he hadn't noticed what was now falling asleep on his legs. Kisara crossed her ankles and tucked her legs beside her, in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Do you want to try asphyxiation?" she prodded. The young man thought about her words carefully, he knew the dangers involved, and knew the amount of trust it would take between them to properly perform. Did he trust her enough yet? He mused quietly. Lost in his own mind he didn't hear the soft purring that came from the happy little kitten in his lap. Once everything in his head was answered, he voiced his.

"Yes, but I'm tentative about it," he admitted. She nodded with understanding and took a drink before she lit a cigarette and pulled an ashtray from under the chair.

"That's common. There are a lot of present dangers when engaging in such. There are specific things I have to pay attention too so it doesn't go too far. I have to watch your body language, your eyes and your muscles for silent cues that you're closing in on unconsciousness. I know what I'm doing Seto, you should be aware of that by now," she explained.

"How do we go about this?" he inquired with a stern, focused face. The wine wasn't even fazing him, or so he thought. Kisara finished her glass and set it on the coffee table before she picked up the gray kitten that had wandered close. He squirmed out of her lap and hopped to the floor before diving under the chair in chase of something only he could see.

"There are several ways, it's a matter of personal preference really. I can use my hands, a scarf, a belt, rope or cord. You know what will suit you best," she muttered, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Kaiba huffed with irritation, his blue eyes cold and determined.

"How can I have a preference for something I've never done?" he retorted. She gave a sigh and a gentle smirk. Her icy blue eyes were warm and inviting, a contradiction, Seto thought.

"Take a minute and think about what you like, you do have a preference. It is whatever holds your interest best," she advised. Suddenly he was jarred from his thoughts by the sound coming from his lap. Looking down he furrowed his brow and groaned. Awkwardly, he picked up the purring bundle and set him on a couch pillow. Closing his eyes helped him focus his thoughts and discover what was lurking in the depths of his mind.

"Belt," he finally uttered. He watched her stretch out and recline in the chair restlessly. Was she always like this? He wondered. It seemed like she could never sit still.

"Good, we'll use yours," she announced. There was still bits of dirt and grass clinging to the knees and hem of Kisara's robe. She didn't seem to notice or care, but it irked him.

"You're covered in dirt," he pointed out. She stood up and nodded.

"I know. I'm going to go put on a different one, then we'll get started, unless you'd like more wine?" He thought about her proposal, and decided that another glass might not be a bad idea.

"More wine sounds like a good idea," he answered. She acknowledged him and wandered off down the hall. Left alone he let out an exasperated sigh before he noticed the kitten was now sleeping next to him, snuggled up to the side of his thigh. "Why won't you leave me alone?" Seto asked without thinking. He knew the cat wasn't going to talk, so he sat back against the cushions and waited for his partners return.

Kaiba was struck by the robe she had changed into. It fell to her knees, the edges lined with red ribbon, while the robe itself was black and red fishnet. He'd never seen anything like it before and did his best not to stare while she poured two more glasses of wine. Underneath the robe he could see the black leather corset and silk stockings she wore, it was tantalizing him in the most obscene ways. She nursed her wine while he eagerly drank. The alcohol calm was starting to settle in giving the illusion of confidence.

Lost in the silence Kisara couldn't help but think that she was starting to understand Seto, she felt he was beginning to let down his walls and be himself. It seemed as though that was difficult for him, he played so many different roles that he never had the opportunity to just be Seto. Another drink and half of her glass was gone, she placed it on the coffee table and looked at her pet affectionately.

"Are you ready?" She watched him bite his lip in thought, and gently took the empty chalice from his hand, putting on the table next to hers.

"I am." She got up and walked down the hall with him in close tow, the sight of the purple door gave him a residual sense of excitement and delight. Inside the room she took his coat, silently hanging it on the hook by the door.

"Go sit on the cushions in the corner," she instructed. The large black cushion took up a good portion of the corner. It was smaller than a mattress, but taller, thicker and square. Kaiba flopped down and watched as Kisara pulled a blue scarf from a drawer and loop it around her wrist. She approached Seto and instructed him to sit back before she straddled him.

"Now you won't be able to speak, so you can't use your safety word. If you hit your limit or get too overwhelmed, pull on this scarf," she explained. He nodded, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Yes, Mistress," he acknowledged. Her nimble, pale fingers unhooked his leather belt and pulled it off. Cautiously, she slid off the Kaiba corp buckle, before she pulled the leather taut in her hands. Gently, she wrapped the leather around his throat before she realized his turtleneck would be cumbersome.

"You need to remove your shirt, and I'll tell you now; this will leave a mark. You're going to need to wear turtle necks for a while," she stated. Her hands were already pulling at his shirt, helping him out of it.

"I don't care about marks," he quipped offhandedly. Once again the leather was around his neck. Testing the waters, she pulled it tight enough to hurt, but not enough to cut off his air. Already he was delighted. The belt squeezed tighter, and air became sparse. Instinctively, Seto grabbed Kisara's arms, holding onto her firmly. The leather slacked and he could breathe for another moment before it was slowly, pulled tight again. The calm focused look on her face as she strangled him piqued his arousal, stirring once dormant feelings deep inside of him. His vision tunneled as he choked, eager for air. Once more slack allowed him to gasp for air. When the ligature tightened again his pleasure peaked and he nearly lost it. She could see all the emotions filtering through him in his eyes. Leaning forward she bit his ear.

"I bet I can get you off without fucking you," she whispered breathlessly in his ear. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he fought for air. A small amount of give let him choke on wisps of oxygen while Kisara's hand slid inside his pants, fondling him intimately as her other hand controlled the heavy belt. It was all becoming overwhelming and intense, and Seto was fighting to stay with it. His hands let go of her arm, and tugged on her robe euphorically. When her lips met his ear, he was sent over the edge. The leather gave way and he panted for air, while his head spun from the intensity of his experience. Soft, caring hands stroked his hair as he laid on the makeshift bed. Kisara shifted and coached him to lay his head in her lap while she tenderly rubbed his back and shoulders. Sleep swept over him quickly, it was a light peaceful rest until he was stirred awake by a mewling sound. Opening his eyes Seto found the same little black and white kitten that had been so attached to him earlier.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he demanded loudly, stirring Kisara from her rest. He sat up and met her gaze before she caught sight of the cat. Laughing loudly, she laid her hand on his arm endearingly.

"That is so cute! He just adores you, doesn't he? Guess what, you can name him," she gushed, much to his dismay. The last thing he wanted to do was name a cat he didn't like.

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry I've been working on Chaos. Anyway, here's this crap. It's horribly OOC and...it's...I didn't try really hard with this. I just kind of...I don't know. I'm not too happy with it, but it's 2 am, and my mom just told me it's my birthday so here's a present for you guys. I hope to update Black Rain soon as well.

I had to do the kitten thing because Reasons.

Much love to all my readers and reviewers (and I mean ALL of you) Read and review and I'll see you in the next chapter, whenever that will be. Also, happy holidays, Happy Kwanza, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah or Seasons Greetings, whichever you prefer.


	4. Chapter 4

Reluctant Surrender 4

Rain pounded against the car as he made his way down slicked streets. Glossy streetlights reflected off the wet, shiny road. Seto tapped his hand against the steering wheel idly as he drove, before pullinh uncomfortably at his tie. He decided to forgo the umbrella and walked through the pouring rain to the porch of the little cookie cutter house.

She was in front of the door, shielded from rain by the overhang. Tossing her cigarette aside she pulled him into the house and out of the storm. Dripping water everywhere Kisara threw him a towel and told him to dry off. After removing his suit coat he looked around the room and furrowed his brow. All of the cats were dressed in sweaters with large floppy wings.

"What the hell did you do to those cats?" he demanded. She smiled and giggled, handing him a glass of wine.

"I turned them into baby dragons," she said offhandedly. Kaiba could barely believe what he had heard _baby dragons_. Where on earth did she come up with that?

"Cats can't be dragons, for one they're cats and two, dragons aren't 6 inches tall and weigh two lbs. Cats have fur, dragons have scales. How can you even compare the two? they're nothing alike!" he raved. She calmly took a sip of her wine and picked up the furball that had stolen her spot on the chair.

"Oh fuck off. I just like dragons. Leave it to you to suck the fun out of everything," she remarked. "Don't forgot you have to name the black and white one," she added, uncorking a bottle of wine and pouring two glasses. Seto looked at the little ball of fluff that was sitting at his feet.

"We'll call him shit head," he announced. Kisara furrowed her brow in disapproval.

"That's not funny. Give him a real name," she snapped, taking a drink and lighting a cigarette. He wasn't feeling creative, and looked at the small creature with disdain.

"How about Dragon?" he offered. She blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I suppose. It's pretty generic though," she replied. He shrugged and took a drink while Dragon mewled at his feet, clawing at his shoes. Soon he jumped up and cuddled next to him with a loud purr.

"Well he can be generic, I'm not fond enough of him to care," he snarked. She sighed in annoyance and decided to change the topic.

"What are you in the mood for tonight?" she inquired gazing into her glass of wine though fully. Her long silver hair was pulled into a loose braid at the back of her neck. Dragon burrowed his way into Kaiba's coat, and curled up near one of the pockets. Annoyed he slipped off the jacket and thought about her proposition.

"I don't think I can handle any marks right now. People have been quite...nosy lately," he answered vaguely, staring at the knee length satin robe she was dressed in. His mind started wandering again, off to corrupt and dark places, but she snapped him right back.

"It's because people are always more interested in the lives of others than their own," she offered up. He chewed on her words for a while, taken with the blatant truth of her statement.

"And my life is apparently very interesting," he added taking a drink. She ashed in a green glass ash tray and looked at him with soft blue eyes.

"I'm sure it is," she mused empathetically while she watched a second kitten jump into the purple duster splayed on the couch. It curled up next to Dragon, it's red wings tucked against his mate's side.

"I don't need the stigma right now," he admitted. She nodded with understanding and crushed out her cigarette.

"Nobody wants the stigma we're associated with. That's why so many of us use pseudonyms, and why we're still considered 'underground'" Kisara explained fluidly. He loved the way she talked, or perhaps it was the effects of the wine, but there was something about her that was simply...enticing, enchanting, hell he couldn't find a word for it. Her long shapely calves peeked out from her dark robe, taking his attention. She set down her wine glass and gestured to him to follow her, which he did obediently.

After she locked the door, Kisara realized he left his jacket with the cats and couldn't help but smile to herself, before she told him to undress. Leading him to St Andrews Cross she bound his writs and ankles before blindfolding him, leaving him in darkness to rely on his hearing alone.

He could feel her finger tips ghosting over the side of his ribs towards his hips, piquing his interests. Her hand was in his hair, pulling gently.

"Who is in control right now?" she whispered, gently licking the shell of his ear. How was she able to maintain this power over him? He wondered eagerly.

"You are in control, Mistress," he begrudgingly admitted. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up, tense and anxious, he waited with bated breath. She pressed her fingers against his hipbones lightly, before she dragged them over his thighs, rousing him further. It took so little to get to him, a simple touch, a caress, embrace and he was engaged. Yet, it wasn't just any touch that left him aching, it was specifically hers, and the ever changing scents that surrounded her. Stroking his neck and chin she whispered into his ear before her hands ventured south, resting on the small of his back firmly.

"Life and Death have been in love since the dawn of time. Life creates numerous, unique and special gifts, which Death cherishes eternally." she purred into his ear.

How could it be so simple to push him over the edge? It seemed as though it came effortlessly to her, and in that short time he unraveled more than he ever wanted. Seto was still panting when she pulled off the blindfold, and still dressed in her robe. Carefully, she untied him and pulled him toward the cushions in the corner of the room. Sprawled in her lap he stared at the ceiling and wondered how he came undone at her hands, how she was invading his mind, his soul and his very being. Kaiba wasn't trying to let her in, but it was happening, and faster than he ever though possible. He yearned to know the reason, though deep down, he knew he never would, albeit, he couldn't deny he was feeling a connection to the woman who was cradling him gently.

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter isn't that smutty or exciting, but I wanted to touch on some certain points and things. Pretty soon we're going to have an actual story content chapter with no smut. So, I'm still trucking through Chaos and I'm close to the half way point on that. Much love to my readers, followers, lurkers and most of all Owlteria, for all her super awesome support and patience. I love you guys. See you in the next chapter. Read and Review XOXXO


	5. Chapter 5

RS5

A/N: This is an actual content chapter and contains no smut. Sorry, We will return to your regular scheduled smut after this chapter. More notes at the end

Kisara stared through the two-way mirror, a cigarette dangling from her fingertips, as she watched a detective interrogate a serial killer. The man was responsible for twelve murders over a span of eight years. All of his victims were young blonde women, they were tortured, strangled and buried in parks all over. Intensely the fair analyst watched and noted his behavior before she glossed over his file once more. She was intent on getting the location of his final two victims. Stubbing out her cigarette, she pulled a pale pink lipstick from her purse and applied it with the aid of a compact mirror. Deliberately, she hiked her black skirt up above her knees before she unbuttoned the top of her white blouse, adjusting it seductively.

She knew how he thought and how to play against it to get what they needed, and it didn't hurt that she was a young blonde either. Yet, she knew it would be difficult. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and sat next to the detective, across from the killer.

"So I see you've brought me some eye candy," the man purred. Kisara glared at him with disdain. She opened his file and pulled out photos of the two women they were looking for.

"I'm not here to play games Torrez, now tell us where you buried these young women," she demanded pointing to the photos. The criminal grinned and ran his thick gnarled hand over the pictures.

"And what's in it for me sweet heart? I'm not giving you something for nothing," he remarked. Pulling out a cigarette, she lit it and waved it in front of him.

"How long has it been since you've had a cigarette Torrez? I'd bet you'd like one, gives us the location and I'll even hand over the one I've kissed so gently," she crooned in a enticing smooth tone. He was enchanted, but not completely compliant.

"I'll give you one location for your cigarette," he negotiated. Intentionally she blew out a cloud of smoke and agreed. "Adams Park, underneath the large elm tree near the soccer field. Karen is buried to the north," he spewed. Languidly she handed off the cigarette and watched as he smelled it with pleased face. With an eager puff he continued to set the terms of his confession. "Now if you want that other name dearie, you're gonna have to let me smell your hair, and touch it," he proposed. Next to her the detective piped up.

"No deal. You're not touching her whatsoever." He picked up the photo of the young blonde, waving it in front of him. "This girl, she had a life that you snuffed out and her family deserves to bury her and get closure. You owe that to her after everything you've taken. Be a man for once and own up to it," he fumed. Torrez's expression changed quickly, and Kisara knew she'd have to intervene. Loudly, she slammed her heel to the floor and crossed her legs in view of the criminal, distracting the man. She knew exactly how to counter, putting on her sweetest face, she smiled and leaned forward, displaying her ample cleavage.

"David, I wish you would tell me where you buried Miko, it would mean a lot to me if you did. She needs a proper burial, and if she was your daughter you would want the man that killed her to allow you that final privilege," she reworded smoothly. The killer grin and stared her chest with a perverted grin.

"Show me your bra baby, and I'll tell you anything," he persuaded. She crossed her arms over her chest with a stoic face.

"No. Tell me and I'll show you," she retorted gently. The detective next to her was fuming at her low ball tactics to get him to talk. The man snuffed out his cigarette and gave thought to her words.

"Candlewick pond, on the north side of the pond, to the west of the maple tree, near the rocks," he confessed. The officer wrote it down and closed his notebook.

"Now once we find the girls, I'll show you so if you're lying you get nothing," she stated firmly. His eyes became dark and immediately she shoved her chair back. "Get up from the table!" she shouted, standing up and knocking her chair back. Before she could react her partner was knocked out on the floor and his hands were on her throat. Memories of her past came rushing back as she struggled for air. She could feel one of his hands groping her breasts, reminding her of _him_. Shaking, and nearing a black out Kisara pressed a tazer against his side and shocked him until he released her. Torrez was on the floor, but that didn't stop her from shocking him again while she screamed for the guards.

Seto had been at his desk for hours when Mokuba walked in. He was eighteen and about to finish high school. Like his brother, he was thin and lanky but with dark black hair he regularly tied back. Seto was grateful that he kept his cheery and bright disposition.

"Seto, I dropped my phone in the toilet again, and had to get a new one so I need to borrow your phone to get some of my contacts back," he announced. Kaiba looked up from his work bewildered.

"Again? That's the third time. Stop taking your phone into the bathroom," he scolded, tossing his phone to his sibling before returning to his work. The room became silent except for the beeps of the phones as Mokuba entered people into the registry. Then the young man came upon something that confused and stuck out at him. For several moments he debated saying something or keeping quiet.

"Seto? Who is Mistress Pain?" he asked. The color drained from Kaiba's face as he struggled to come up with a cover story. He knew the whole atmosphere was about to get uncomfortable.

Kisara and the detective sat in the SUV while the man fumbled for the keys.

"Adams, sometimes you can really be a dolt," Kisara remarked. He shoved the keys in the ignition and took off onto the street.

"It's my job to find them, your job to know how they think. I think you handled it well, no one could have predicted his outburst," he admonished. She sighed and lit a cigarette before opening the window.

"I should have known, his volatile personality is very apparent, and he moved so fast. We're lucky all we have are bruises," she responded, sitting back and trying to unwind. Adams drove towards their office, but it would be a half hour ride.

"What's your boyfriend going to think of your bruises?" Adams asked. She rolled her eyes and crossed her ankles.

"We don't live together, and they'll be healed by the time I see him again," she carefully replied, not wanting to reveal the nature of her relationship. The woman couldn't wait to get home to a bottle of wine and her dragon cats, so when she stepped into her vehicle she felt a small accomplishment, she was almost there.

Music helped her unwind on the way, making the drive more enjoyable. When she finally parked in the garage she couldn't help but give a relieved sigh. Her briefcase was tossed on the couch, her heels abandoned near the door while she traipsed around bare foot into the kitchen. Pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge she uncorked it to hear one of the cats meowing. Looking down, Dragon had found her.

"Don't you judge me little dragon. I need this, my day was rough," she justified to the small animal, before drinking straight from the bottle. Retreating to the bedroom she changed into flannel pajamas with ducks on them before she settled into bed with a pint of ice cream and three cats in her lap. The tv played a cop drama that barely kept Kisara's attention. Once the ice cream was gone she tossed the container in the garbage and cradled the wine bottle in her pale hands. Half of it was gone when she lit a cigarette, placing the ashtray in her lap next to a kitty butt.

Her hands trailed to her bruised throat, pressing lightly she was reminded of so much, and she hated how it made her feel, the shame, the pain, self loathing and weakness. Setting the bottle on the nightstand she laid down and extinguished her smoke before putting away the ash tray. Another kitten flocked to her side and Kisara let her mind wander to her pet, Seto. He intrigued her so much, a complicated, blunt man with seemingly endless power. There was something she couldn't explain pulling her to him, something that made her feel safe and right. The young woman was eager to see where their journey of discovery would lead, and with that thought she fell asleep to dream of another time, another place where roles were different and she belonged to him.

A/N: Ok, so here's a filler/content chapter to give some insight to kisara and Seto (seto's situation will be explained in the next chapter) I'm trying some new things with this story, so it's an experiment for me...would you like to see more chapters like this or not? How much does this chapter tell you? How OOC is it? I feel like I'm all over the board with this one, but maybe it's just because I'm not drunk. I don't want to ramble any longer. Find me on tumblr as michellekellyff, much love to all my readers and more love to my reviewers. Let me know what you think.


End file.
